


What could have been... (AU 1)

by maichan_727



Series: Ideas I MAY or MAY NOT Write in the Future - Crossover [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Crack, Doctor!Oikawa, F/M, Fluff, M/M, photographer!Iwaizumi, pilot!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maichan_727/pseuds/maichan_727
Summary: Different futures that the OiKise in my story could have had, #1.Oikawa is an doctor on his third night at the hospital. He's exhausted and in need of some TLC , is it too much to ask? (Seriously, he just needs to sleep).And what he have for options is either his bestfriend Iwaizumi or Kise.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kise Ryouta, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kise Ryouta/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Ideas I MAY or MAY NOT Write in the Future - Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764385
Kudos: 6





	What could have been... (AU 1)

**Author's Note:**

> *Wears pots as head gear and pans as shield* Please don't attack me.
> 
> From a reader to a reader, this can stand alone but would be better to read AFTER reading other OiKise fics... It'll help create the atmosphere. *give you all a thumbs up*
> 
> *proceeds to blown away like the sand*

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah." Oikawa groans.

It was a bad day.

"..."

"Aaaaauuuuuuuurgh!." He does it again. Only this time, longer.

"..."

"Aaaaaa-"

This is really ticking Iwaizumi off. "I swear to god, Oikawa Tooru. If you called me at 5:00 am in the morning just to jerk-off, I will-"

"I'm tired." Oikawa cuts Iwaizumi's sentence off before the other could finish.

There was a minute or two of silence, before Oikawa resumes sighing again.

"Are you still at the Hospital? What time is it at Japan right now?" Iwaizumi asks in concern.

He knows just how dedicated his childhood friend, Oikawa, could be. When he sets his mind on something - a goal, a purpose, it was always too much to a fault that he'd ignore everything just to succeed.

It was good for his record, but not for his health.

"Its 11pm here." Sighs. "I'm exhausted. I've been running around all day..." Oikawa whines.

"Ah. So you called me to complain."

"I've been here for three nights, Iwa-chan. Three straight night! I haven't even manage to take a bath! You would not believe how many white doctors clothes are available in the storage for these kinds of instances. Iwa-chan, I'm starting to doubt the cleanliness of doctors all over the world. My body feels so sticky, and I think my sock's starting to smell. But, did you know? Its really weirdly amazing how amazing how a person's hair could look so amazingly perfect even without bathing for days, even though its so tough that my fingers gets cut whenever I-"

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi cuts him off again. "Breathe."

Seriously. It's amazing how he could spout that out all in one go without even breathing. He must really be tired.

 _...But then again..._ Iwaizumi looks at the clock at his bedside table. _I don't have time for this shit._

"I don't have time for this shit." 

There! Iwaizumi said it. Fuck what anybody thinks because he has something important to do today and he needs a good hours of sleep to keep his mind ready for it.

"Its too early for this, Shittykawa." Now it was his turn to sigh. He could hear Oikawa's sniffle on the other line, but knows the guy too well there aren't any tears being shed - the motherfucker had always been a great actor.

Why the fuck did he not become one instead? It was a mystery for Iwaizumi. Maybe because of Oikawa's semi-sadistic tendency or something. Just the thought of Oikawa evilly grinning at his patients sent shivers to Iwaizumi's spine.

"Go home, Oikawa." Iwaizumi says softly, still at the state of sleepiness. "Go home and go to bed."

"But I can't go yet!" Oikawa cries. "The hospital's so busy and there aren't enough doctors available."

Iwaizumi sighs. "Well, sucks to be you."

"Iwa-chan~!"

"Check your time. I'm pretty sure he'll arrive in New York in a few minutes now. You can call him then." Iwaizumi tries to cheer him up a bit before adding, "I'm hanging up. Take care of yourself."

Oikawa sniffs. "Okay. I love you Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi tries to hang onto consciousness. He was failing. "Yeah, yeah. I love you too," he yawns-whishper a little bit too loud. Iwaizumi then proceeds to end the call and snuggle deeper into the covers.

 _Ah, finally. Some goddamn sleep._ Iwa smiles unconsciously.

...

...

"Have you been cheating on me?!"

Iwaizumi immediately bolts up from the bed. He sees his girlfriend for five years today, sitting at the other side of the bed with him. She's wearing his shirt which was clearly too small for her seeing that it covers up to half of her thighs, and if it weren't for the big glassy tears continuously flowing from her cerulean eyes, Iwaizumi would have worshipped her at the bed just like a few hours ago.

_Fuck. He messed up._

"No! Baby, wait! Let me explain! It's all a misunderstanding!" Iwaizumi tries to explain.

Nana, his girlfriend for five years today, ignored his pleas and immediately bolted into the bathroom and locked herself up.

_Fuck! Shit!_

"Nana!" Iwaizaumi bangs on the door in panick. "Baby, please!"

* * *

Everyone gives Oikawa a smile and bow as he heads out of the hospital. He offers them a smile back.

_'Good work, Dr. Oikawa.'_

_'Thank you for your hard work for the past few days, Dr. Oikawa.'_

_'Have a good night, Dr. Oikawa.'_

_"Yeah, yeah... Just let me leave silently_ already." He thought to himself. He too exhausted to even smile.

Oikawa immediately spots his car at the underground garage and smiles to himself. He swears he would have crawled his way there if he could. _Damn, his perfect image and perfect face! Damn, the inventor of CCTV!_

Wobbly knees finally reaches his destination and Oikawa slumps his whole body and soul inside the driver's seat. "If I drive now, someone is seriously gonna die," he breathes out.

"I'd probably run-over a grandma or some random kid, or crash into another car and make a run with the police in tow. Damn, that'd be awesome," Oikawa says to no one as he tries so hard to slot in the keys.

He was getting annoyed. _Why the hell won't this damn key go in?! Ugh, everything was fine a day ago! THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP! Fuck it then!_

With one last defeated sigh, he slumps even further in his seat. It was then that his phone rings.

>>Kise Ryouta is Calling<<

He accepts.

Kise: Hello~! Oikawa-cchi??? (emoji)

Kise: I've just landed in New York! (emoji, emoji, emoji) You would not believe how different it is flying to different continent! (emoji, emoji)

Kise: It was awesome! (emoji, emoji, emoji)

Oikawa swears he could cry just hearing his boyfriend's voice.

And he did.

_IT WAS A REALLY TOUGH DAY, OKAY!?_

There was sniffling heard on the other line. Kise tenses up.

Kise: Oikawa-cchi? Are you crying?!? W-what's wrong??? Are you hurt??

Oikawa: *sniffling noises*... My car keys won't go in the slot. *sniffling noises*

Silence. And then laughter.

Kise couldn't help but chuckle. Really, his boyfriend is too cute. He couldn't believe he's older than him.

Kise: You're so cute Oikawa-cchi~!

He hears Oikawa sigh on the other line. He could tell Oikawa going on serious mode right now.

Oikawa: Kise-chan~, where are you right now~?

Kise feels weird. Oikawa was weird. Should he end the call?

Kise: We're still at the airport. Captain's got some papers to fill out and we're still waiting for our ride to the hotel so-

Oikawa: Great! That means you have a minute or two, right~?

Kise:.. Uhm, yeah. Sure. I guess.

Kise hears a clap from the other line.

Oikawa: Good! Now, Kise-chan~. I want you to do something for me. Please~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kidding. Attack me all you want. But please let me bow again for not updating on my other stories. *Author does dogeza*
> 
> This ones not done too.. I'm checking the waters here.. see if it'd somehow appease the gods here... next part (LAST PART) in a few hours I PROMISE!


End file.
